Back from the Hospital
by upintheclouds624
Summary: One Shot - takes place during Last Sacrifice - Rose is discharged from the "hospital" - a vision of what possibly ensued


One shot – Rose coming home from the hospital in Last Sacrifice

"Honestly, I can walk. I don't need a wheel chair," groaned Rose as the orderly showed up at the door.

"We just want to make sure you get to your room safely," grinned Lissa, getting a kick out of the look on Rose's face.

"It's not that far away. I'm telling you, I can walk there. I don't want to be seen in a wheelchair, it'll make me look weak," breathed Rose, clearly frustrated.

"Look, Rose, you're going with a wheel chair and that's final," spoke Janine, clearly done with the conversation.

"Mom, you, of all people, know how important appearances are. I can't be seen like an invalid. I'm a GUARDIAN," annunciated Rose.

"This is nonsense. No one is going to think anything different. Your room is a block away. Chances are there is an underground tunnel connecting all the buildings. We will just take that route. That way, no one will see you, and we also won't run the risk of you collapsing on the way, either," reasoned Abe.

There was no point arguing with that sound logic.

"Fine, old man. You have a point," dejectedly agreed Rose. "Let's go."

Rose slowly maneuvered herself out of the bed, refusing the help of her mother or Lissa. She had been through far worse and hated the way everyone was acting right then. Rose looked across the room, making eye contact with Dimitri, who had been silent the whole time. She gained strength from the look in his eye that told her, he was there for her and would do whatever she needed. Rose did not need him treating her like an invalid, along with the others, so Dimitri didn't.

When Rose was finally situated in the wheel chair, Lissa made her way behind it, so that she could push Rose.

"Oh, this is worse than I imagined," groaned Rose, feeling even sillier by the fact that Lissa was pushing her.

"Relax. I'm your Guardian for today," smiled Lissa, clearly happy by the change in roles.

The group shuffled out of the room and made it towards Rose's room. When they all got there, it was clear that the room was too small to fit everyone in.

"I'm going to get going. Let me know if there's anything you need," said Abe as he stood at the door, clearly unhappy about the small size of Rose's room.

"Don't worry, old man. Not all of us need as much luxury as you do," teased Rose, but giving her father a grateful look. She knew he cared very much about her.

"But, why not live comfortably if you have the means," winked Abe, secretly proud of how tough his daughter was. Even now, knowing he could provide her with the world, Rose didn't ask for anything.

With that, Abe left, leaving Rose, Dimitri, Lissa, and Janine still in the tiny room.

"Rose, let's get you out of that chair and into bed," instructed Janine, not wanting to stay idle.

"Oh, mom, I can do it myself," chastised Rose, not wanting anyone more fuss over her.

"Come on, let's do it together," countered Janine, refusing to back down.

"Fine," huffed Rose as she let her mother help her into bed.

When Rose was sufficiently propped up and covered to Janine's liking, Janine finally stood down, and sat at the foot of the bed.

"Do you want anything to eat?" asked Janine.

"No, mom. Relax. I'm fine. I'm comfortable. You can go if you want. It's okay," kindly smiled Rose, wanting to put Janine at ease, who was clearly looking for something to do.

"Are you sure? I can get you anything you want, need," responded Janine.

"Mom, honestly, I'm fine. Go. You're driving me crazy. Relax. Get some rest," instructed Rose.

"I'm fine, but I'll go. You need to rest," said Janine as she shot pointed looks at Lissa and Dimitri.

With one more final check over Rose, Janine left.

"And then there were three," giggled Rose.

Lissa got up off the chair that she had been sitting in since they got into the room and joined Rose on the bed.

"I'm not leaving your side. I'm going to take care of you," smiled Lissa.

"Don't you have anything better to do? I don't need anyone taking care of me. I'm fine," pouted Rose, but snuggled closer to Lissa.

"I know, but you're always there for me, I want to be here for you. Now that everyone's gone. At least let me health the rest of your wounds. You don't have to be like this," offered Lissa.

"I know, but I don't want to risk the magic," answered Rose. In all honestly, though, Rose was afraid that allowing Lissa to heal her would bring back the bond. As much as Rose loved Lissa, she was glad they were no longer bonded.

Lissa just nodded, respecting Rose's wishes. They all sat quietly in the room. As Lissa looked around, she came to a realization. "Hey! I'm the queen now," gasped Lissa excitedly.

"We know," laughed Rose, getting a kick out of the look on Lissa's face.

"No, that's not what I meant," sheepishly replied Lissa, "what I meant was - I'm the queen, you're my Guardian, I can request for you to have your own apartment! You don't have to live in this shoebox!"

"Lissa, I don't want to be an imposition on anyone. Plus, you don't know if they even have any apartments available," reasoned Rose. Secretly, though, Rose was excited with the idea. Having more space would be great. It would be nice, for the first time in her life, if Rose could have an actual place of her own and not just a room.

Lissa quickly got out of bed and moved towards the door. "I'm going to go check right now. I'm sure they will have something available. Hopefully it will be by where I'm going to live. This is great! We finally can be all together – one big happy family!" happily proclaimed Lissa.

"Okay," smiled Rose.

"Bye! I'll be back to check on you later," waved Lissa before the door closed behind her.

"Bye," softly responded Rose.

Rose looked over the corner where Dimitri had been quietly sitting since their arrival to her room. "And then there were two."

"You should rest," reasoned Dimitri.

"You aren't going to leave- are you?" frantically asked Rose, clearly not wanting him to do so.

"Of course not!" quickly responded Dimitri. As he moved closer to Rose's side, he said, "I'm not leaving you until you've completely healed, and then even after that, probably not."

Rose moved over on her bed, wanting to make room for Dimitri to sit with her. She was calmed by his words. Dimitri understood and quickly kicked off his shoes. It quickly coming apparent that having Rose, resting in his arms, is what both of them wanted.

When Dimitri was finally situated in the bed, under the covers, and Rose comfortably laying on him, with his arms wrapped around her, Rose finally felt her body start to relax. Dimitri ran a soothing hand through her hair and heard her sigh in contentment as she snuggled her face into his chest.

"Better?" asked Dimitri.

"Yes. So much. This is what I've wanted all day. Not all the fuss," breathed Rose, her eyes still closed, enjoying the feeling of Dimitri's touch.

"I know. I saw," smirked Dimitri.

"I know you did. Thank you for being you and not adding to the drama," replied Rose. She turned and kissed Dimitri's chest in a gesture of appreciation.

Dimitri paused his hand for a moment and gently, slightly, squeezed Rose in an easy hug. The love he had for her was pouring through him, no longer needing to be reigned in because there were others around. "I will always be whatever you need me to be. I am here for you."

Rose squeezed Dimitri in response, not needing to answer him with words. She knew he meant what he said. She also knew that she didn't need to say anything for him to know what she needed. Dimitri always just knew, because he knew her.

They stayed wrapped in each other's arms for a long while. Rose had fallen asleep to soothing motion of Dimitri's hand on her hair. Dimitri stayed awake for a while, enjoying the moment of having his Rose in his arms. Eventually, though, exhaustion got the better of him and he fell asleep as well.

A while later…

Rose woke up, feeling serenely rested. She was still in Dimitri's arms, but he was still sleeping. Rose wanted to let him rest, so just maneuvered herself so she could watch him as he slept. He was so beautiful. In sleep, he looked younger. He also had impossibly long lashes. The sight made Rose's heart swell with so much love, at one point she thought it would burst. She didn't know how got so lucky to have him.

Rose wanted to kiss Dimitri. To softly show her affection, but opted instead to just let him rest. She knew he was probably just as exhausted as she was with everything they had been through. Even though Dimitri hadn't been shot, she knew he had been by her side the entire time she was recovering, staying vigil, waiting for her to awaken. Dimitri may not voice his fears often, but Rose knew he had been terrified in losing her. He had fleetingly mentioned it the day before, but seeing his eyes up close, the dark circles surrounding them, she knew he hadn't gotten any real rest till probably last night, after she had awaken from her coma.

Eventually, Dimitri started waking, opening his eyes to find Rose watching him, her love for him filling her eyes. The look in her eyes made Dimitri's heart skip a beat. He gently leaned down and caught her lips in a sweet kiss, conveying his matching feelings.

Before let himself get too caught up in the moment, Dimitri pulled away.

"Nooo," softly groaned Rose, leaning back up to try and catch Dimitri's lips again.

"_Roza_," Dimitri gently chastised. He wanted to continue, too, but he knew Rose still needed to recovery, despite her protests.

"Fine," grumbled Rose, easing back down Dimitri's body so that she was a safer distance away from those tempting lips of his.

"Have you been up long? Do you need anything? Do you want anything?" asked Dimitri.

"I've been up a while," mildly admitted Rose. Dimitri's face fell a bit, embarrassed at being the one to over sleep. Rose didn't want Dimitri feeling that way. She loved that he could find peace and relaxation in her arms. She loved that she got the chance to watch him sleep. "Don't look so glum. I was too busy enjoying the view to be bother with waking you."

"_Roza_," whispered Dimitri as he leaned down and caught her lips. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Rose.

As their kisses started picking up once again, Dimitri again, had to be the one to bring their activities to a halt. He eased his face away, hoping there wouldn't be too much of an argument this time.

"You're a damn tease," huffed Rose. "Do you know that you have this terrible habit of saying one thing and doing another? Honestly, how am I supposed to keep up here? You need to start saying what you mean and meaning what you say."

"I know. I'm sorry. It's a terrible habit I've started with you. But, after having to deny my feelings for so long, it's hard. I still can't believe you are really mine. I'm sorry. I'll get better, just give me some time," honestly admitted Dimitri.

Rose couldn't believe she had just called out Dimitri and that he admitted to being wrong. Things really had changed. She knew he had a point. He wasn't as brash as she was. Plus, up until recently, it had always been Dimitri who had to control what was going on between them. He also had been the one who had the most to lose by the truth of their relationship coming out. Rose could understand why now, it was hard for him to let go and just be happy together.

Wanting to change the subject, Rose asked for something she had been craving since she woke up the day before. "I want a shower."

"You want a shower? I don't think the doctor wants you standing for that long. Plus, what about your wounds and the dressings? Didn't they just put on a fresh dressing this morning?" asked Dimitri, clearly worried about the negative consequences of showering.

"They did, but I still need to wash. I feel disgusting. It's been like forever since I had a good wash. I think the last time was at the Mastrano's. God, I must be disgusting. How are you still next to me?" muttered Rose, disgusted with her realization.

"Ironically, you don't smell," smirked Dimitri. "Might be all the anti-septic they rubbed you down with during surgery."

Rose couldn't help but grin at that. Dimitri could quite witty when he wanted to be. "Come on. If not a shower, than a bath. I promise not to drown in the tub," plead Olivia.

"Fine," grumbled Dimitri. He knew she had a point. "Let me go wash the tub and get it ready, I don't want you passing out on me."

"It's no big deal, I can wash the tub myself," countered Rose.

"Stay," instructed Dimitri as he gently eased himself from Rose, not wanting to jostle her too much.

"Fine," huffed Rose.

Dimitri went to the washroom and quickly started cleaning the bathtub with disinfectant cleanser. He looked around for something to throw in but realized Rose was as Spartan as he was. Dimitri made a mental note to buy Rose some nice bath products. She deserved to have some luxury. In the mean time, he started filling the tub up with warm water, leaving the faucet on as he moved back into the room Rose was in.

"You finally done cleaning comrade?" giggled Rose. Despite having been around Dimitri for a year, it was still hard to see him doing normal domestic things. It wasn't a version of him she was used to. It didn't bother her. Rose actually found Dimitri's different facets very endearing.

"Hush now," smiled Dimitri. He went over to Rose and started lifting the covers. Then, in a move that definitely surprised Rose, he swept her up in his arms and walked her to the tub's edge.

"I could've walked myself, you know," replied Rose, embarrassed by the thought of Dimitri thinking she was too weak to walk.

"I know, but I wanted you in my arms," countered Dimitri.

When he said such sweet things, Rose lost all thoughts of holding up any facades. Dimitri knew her. He knew she was strong. Rose didn't need to prove anything to him.

Dimitri turned around and kept his back to Rose.

"What are you doing?" asked Rose, confused by the sudden gesture.

"I'm waiting for you to get undressed and into the tub," explained Dimitri.

"And you feel the need to turn around why?" continued Rose.

"To give you privacy," responded Dimitri.

"I don't need any privacy from you. If anything, I need you to come and help me get my clothes off. I can't get anything more than my socks off by myself right now," replied Rose.

Though, Dimitri didn't say it, Rose knew he was happy by her admission. She could see it in the gentle way he looked at her when he turned around. His heart was in his eyes and all the love Dimitri had for her was shining through. Rose meant what she said, too. Between them, Rose didn't want any barriers. In front of Dimitri, she could let her true feelings show. She could be vulnerable without having to worry.

Dimitri gently removed her shirt and tank, along with her bottoms and panties. Rose stood there, naked with just her bandages, waiting for Dimitri to give her further instructions.

"Do you want me to remove the bandages as well?" asked Dimitri.

"Do you think we should? To be honest, they're itchy. I want them off. I'm sure if I don't move too much, I'll be okay. What do you think?" responded Rose.

"I think it's a good idea to let the wound get some air, especially if it's itchy. You have to be really careful though. I'm not sure if it's a good idea to get it wet," replied Dimitri.

"Take off the bandages first, and then we'll see from there," decided Rose.

Dimitri gently removed the bandages, not bothering to conceal the pain on his face when he saw the extent of the damage. "Oh, _Roza_," he breathed, the pain evident even in his voice.

"It's okay. It doesn't hurt that much," soothed Rose. She hadn't seen the damage yet either, but she knew she needed to be strong for Dimitri in that moment.

"I'm so _sorry_," cried Dimitri, unable to hold back.

"Why? This is not your fault," shot Rose, afraid of where this was leading.

"I should've protected _you_," he whispered.

"No. I did this. I did my job, protecting Lissa. This is the result of it. I'm alive. I'm okay. In time, this will heal. It's alright," soothed Rose.

Dimitri didn't say another word on the subject, but instead moved past Rose and turned off the faucet. The tub was full with hot water, waiting for Rose to enjoy. Dimitri dipped his hand in the water, and wadded it through, checking the temperature.

"It's hot, but not too hot. You should get in before it starts to cool," instructed Dimitri. As if in an after thought, Dimitri added, "I don't think it'll be a problem if your wounds get wet. We'll redress them when you're done."

Rose just nodded. She turned to get into the tub, but found that she was too weak to lift her legs up over the edge. "Can you – can you help me?" stuttered Rose, not believing she couldn't even get into the tub without help.

Dimitri instantly lifted Rose in his arms and gently placed her in the water. Rose sighed in relief, enjoying the feel of the hot water envelope her. She lay back in the tub and closed her eyes in contentment. When she opened them again, she saw Dimitri turning to leave the washroom.

"Where are you going?" she called out.

"I thought I'd give you some alone time," responded Dimitri.

"I don't want alone time. I just want time with you. Come in and join me," requested Rose.

"I don't think that's a good idea," replied Dimitri.

Rose couldn't help the hurt expression that came over her from Dimitri's words. It was as if he had inadvertently affirmed all her insecurities of being ugly from the wounds. Dimitri couldn't even stand staying in the same room as her, or joining her in the bath.

As if reading her mind, Dimitri instantly made his way over to Rose, running his hand through her hair, pulling her so that she could meet his gaze. "I'm just afraid the tub won't fit us both. You are so beautiful. So so beautiful. No bullet, no scar, nothing could ever change how beautiful you are to me. If anything, it has made you even more beautiful," confessed Dimitri.

Rose heard the conviction in his voice and saw how much he truly meant those words in his warm brown eyes. "I'm sure we both fit. I just want to be with you. I don't want you to leave me. Is it so bad that I want you around all the time? I don't want to be alone if I can be with you."

Dimitri couldn't deny Rose. Quickly, he stripped himself of his clothes, not minding at all as Rose stared in awe. She clearly felt no embarrassment about openly looking at him, and honestly, Dimitri was happy about that. He was hers, and she was his, and they had nothing to be ashamed of. Not their feelings for each other, and definitely not their bodies.

Rose scooted forward, and made room for Dimitri. When they were both settled, with Rose laying back on Dimitri's chest, sitting between legs, and his arms wrapped around her, they both sighed in content.

"This feels amazing," breathed Rose, her eyes closed and relaxed.

"I'm glad you feel that way," smiled Dimitri, as he turned his head and placed a gentle kiss on the side of Rose's.

"I love you," professed Rose. She was so content and relaxed she was filtering anything anymore.

Dimitri's smile widened at the admission. "I love you," he responded.

They lay in the water, quietly enjoying each other's company. Eventually, Rose turned to Dimitri and asked, "Will you pass me the soap? I think I should start scrubbing before I completely turn into a prune."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you," replied Dimitri. He quickly reached over and grabbed the washcloth he had put on the side of the tub earlier. Dimitri grabbed the bar of soap from the shelf and lathered up the cloth. Slowly, he ran the cloth up and down Rose's arms, working the soap onto her body in gentle circular motions.

Rose got lost in the feel of his touch. It was so soothing and gentle, but at the same time she felt a fire igniting in her body. When Dimitri's motions started moving upward from where they had been washing her tummy, Rose couldn't help but to arch her back so that Dimitri would scrub the part that was aching for his touch, her breasts.

Dimitri smiled at Rose's maneuver. He could tell his touch was having an amorous effect on her. Rose had already thrown her head back on his chest and was making soft purring sounds of pleasure. He continued his slow ascent, making sure to run the cloth over every area surrounding Rose's breasts, except for her actual breasts. He lifted the cloth out of the water, completely bypassing them, Dimitri squeezed the cloth of excess water over her breasts, causing a long moan to escape from her. Then, he started washing her upper chest, neck, and shoulders, again avoiding where she wanted him to touch her most.

Dimitri couldn't help himself. He was really getting turned on by Rose. Between the sounds she was making and the way her body was moving against his, he was starting to have a real hard him keeping himself in check. Deciding to channel it into torturing Rose seemed like a good way to handle his feelings.

"Put your arms around my neck," Dimitri softly whispered into Rose's ear.

With her eyes still closed, Rose followed instructions and raised her arms, waiting until her fingers touched the soft tendrils of Dimitri's hair to come together. She them laced her fingers together and let her arms hang from his neck. It felt like this way her back was arched more, exposing more of her to Dimitri. All of a sudden, she felt the cloth running across her underarms. What normally was ticklish spot for her, now caused a shiver down her spine.

Rose let out another moan, wanting Dimitri to finally touch her where she was aching. "Please," she whimpered.

"What's wrong, Rose?" haughtily questioned Dimitri.

"You know… you know," stuttered Rose, not being able to articulate what she wanted because she was so caught up in the moment.

Rose clenched her thighs together and started grinding her hips into Dimitri's raging erection. Since the time they settled into the tub, they both ignored the hard rod that was poking into Rose's back, knowing sex in the bath tub was probably not a good idea. Now, though, after so much torture, Rose needed to alleviate the ache that been building inside her since Dimitri started playing his games. The more he ignored her breasts, the more she wanted him there, and the tighter the knot in her tummy got. All she could do was rubbing against Dimitri, hoping she was teasing him and making him ache as much as she was.

"You naughty girl," Dimitri lightly laughed at Rose's ministrations.

All Rose could do was whimper in return and grind herself further into him. Then, all of a sudden, the washcloth was at her lower tummy, rubbing circles, threatening to go lower.

"Yesssssss," hissed Rose when Dimitri's hand reach up and grabbed her breast, pinching her nipple hard, while at the same time rubbing the wash cloth over her swollen clit.

"Is this what you wanted?" seductively asked Dimitri, as he found a rhythm rubbing Rose's swollen clit and squeezing her breast along with hard pinches of her nipple. Oh, how good where those pinches. They would just send electric shocks straight down to her pussy, perpetuating the whole process.

"God, Dimitri. Yesssss… this is what I wanted, but more… more…" moaned Rose. Dimitri took her request and started trailing kisses down the arched column of her neck.

With that maneuver, Rose went into sensory overload. She started jerking her hips upwards, trying to meet Dimitri's hand in the seductive rhythm is way playing on her, in efforts of reaching something. "I want you in me, god, Dimitri, I'm aching for you," desperately cried Rose.

"I know, _Roza_, I know. But, now is not the time for that. Just enjoy this. This is for you," eased Dimitri as he let go of the washcloth and started rubbing Rose with his fingers.

The feel of Dimitri's skin on her wringed out a loud moan from Rose. She was getting so close. She kept arching her hips up, her pussy begging for attention. Dimitri eventually got the hint and slipped his hand lower so that his fingers could rub her pussy and his thumb kept massaging her clit.

"Is that better?" he seductively asked as he heard her whimper at the new sensations.

"Al…almost…" responded Rose, her voice so high she could barely get any words out at that pitch. All of her energy was concentrated right between her legs, where Dimitri's fingers were playing her like a skilled musician.

Dimitri slipped a finger inside her and started mimicking the motion of what Rose wanted to do with him the most. Her hips instantly lifted and met him, intrinsically knowing the rhythm. Dimitri kept going, slipping a second finger in, much to the delight of Rose, who let out such a loud moan, Dimitri actually had to stop his worship of her neck for a moment in fear that someone would've heard them.

That thought quickly vanished when he felt Rose turning her head, blindly searching for lips. He knew what she wanted, but refused to give to the kiss, knowing that if their lips met, that things would get wildly out of control. Instead, he let go of her breast and moved his hand upward, around her neck, where he weaved his fingers around the silky strands of her hair at the back of her neck, and held her in the position he wanted her, so that he could continue his worship of her neck.

At first, whimpered in protest, but then submitted as his fingers thrust into her pussy more aggressively. She honestly was in heaven. For having just gotten out of the hospital, and being in as much pain as she had been, Rose did not think she could feel as good as she was feeling that moment. And, boy was she feeling so good. So so good. She was so close, she started thrusting her hips up spastically, needing Dimitri to find that sweet spot in her to push her over the edge that she was so close to.

And, he did.

Boy, did he find that spot.

Dimitri bit down on Rose's neck and thrust into hard, pushing Rose over the edge. Dimitri soothed his bite with a long hard swipe of his tongue, sending even more shivers down Rose's spine. Rose felt as though fireworks were exploding right in front of her eyes. She bit her lip, from the intense pleasure, so hard, Rose tasted blood. Dimitri continued to pepper her neck with open mouth kisses that were accentuated with tender flicks of his tongue until Rose finished riding her wave.

When she was done twitching around his fingers, Dimitri slowly and gently pulled them out, and massaged her pussy until Rose completely relaxed. "There you go. That's my girl," huskily whispered Dimitri into her ear.

Rose was reduced to mewling sounds, not being able to come down from the heaven of her climax. Yeah, Dimitri definitely had moves that would make her lose control. Dimitri wrapped his arms around Rose's chest and moved his kisses up her neck to her cheek, where he nuzzled her, laid a few more, and said, "Do you have any idea how amazing you are, _Roza_? So beautiful. So sexy. I am so lucky to have you. So lucky."

Rose just snuggled into his arms and let Dimitri's words wash over her. She smiled in her relaxing haze, not quite believing what just happened, or that she could feel so good Dimitri's arms. When Rose could form words again, she wondered out loud, "What about you?"

"What about me?" responded Dimitri as he squeezed her and kissed her cheek.

"Don't you… don't you want…" stuttered Rose.

Though she couldn't see it, Rose felt the wide smile that spread across Dimitri's face as her fumbling.

Dimitri trailed a few kisses down the path of Rose's cheek to her neck and bit her lightly before answering, "I don't need anything. Seeing you. Hearing you. Feeling you. Absolutely amazing. This was for you. Don't worry about me right now."

But, Rose could still feel his raging hard on poking her in the back. "But, Dimitri… I can feel you. Let me do something for you. I can't leave you like this," she responded as she tried to move her hips, hoping to give him some stimulation.

One of Dimitri's large hands moved from her chest and went down to cease her hips from tormenting him further. "Leave me be. Don't make it worse for me." In an after thought, he continued, "Scoot down. We need to wet your hair so I can wash it."

Rose couldn't believe Dimitri wanted to wash her hair. She followed orders and moved down so that her head was floating in the water, pushing against Dimitri's chest. Rose could feel Dimitri's fingers tangling through her tendrils, making sure every strand was coated with water. Then, ever so gentle, she felt him massaging shampoo into her hair. It felt so calming, after the sexual storm that he just raged against her body.

Rose just closed her eyes and continued to give all power over to Dimitri. That was clearly the theme of the evening. After was seemed like forever, not that she minded, she felt Dimitri let go of her hair. She popped her eyes open and saw him started to shift to get out of the tub.

"You finally done, comrade?" Rose smirked.

"The water is cold. I don't you catching a cold. You're body is busy already with one recovery, I don't want to inflict another," explained Dimitri. He had gotten out of the bath by then and was now holding a towel out, indicating it was time for Rose to get out as well. He still had yet to wrap one around himself.

Rose stood up, taking in the sight before her. She didn't initial reach out for the towel, but instead met Dimitri's gaze. She held it for a moment, making sure she had his undivided attention, then looked him over. Rose stared at his still hard erection, hungry for more contact with Dimitri, but knowing that it wasn't going to happen that night. She still stared, though, wanting to make sure that Dimitri knew she was looking, and bit her lip with a small smirk, so that he knew she liked what she saw.

Dimitri was on the verge of losing control with Rose's little show. There was only so much a man could handle. He opened the towel up for Rose, indicating he was ready for her to step out of the tub.

Rose knew what Dimitri wanted, but she didn't feel like going along with it. "I'm still weak," she said, "Can you help me out of the tub?"

Dimitri just smirked and shook his head, not minding at all, but seeing right through Rose's little game. He wrapped the towel around her and then lifted her out of the tub. He immediately put her back down and started drying her off with the towel. Rose just smiled and let Dimitri finish.

When he was done, she joked, "You going to dress me, too?"

Dimitri just smiled and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead. He, then took a towel and dried himself off. They walked hand in hand back in to the only other room and sat on the bed. "Where are you clothes?" asked Dimitri, indicating that he was indeed willing to dress her.

Rose just smirked and got off the bed. She went over the dresser and opened the top drawer, pulling out a pair of underwear, quickly slipping them on, and then heading back to the bed, slipping easily underneath the covers. "Done. Dressed. Now, get under here," she ordered.

Dimitri outright laughed at Rose's little shenanigans. He was glad she was starting to get back to normal. He pulled on his boxer-briefs and went over to Rose, standing over her, he asked, "What about the dressing for your wounds?"

"Oh, right! Thanks for reminding me. Will you help me with those, too? I can't really see at the proper angle to put on them on myself. Plus, I'm too tired to go stand in front of the mirror," slyly replied Rose.

Despite giving Rose and exasperated look, so that she knew he didn't like playing games, Dimitri secretly loved that she wanted him to take care of her so fully. Dressing the wounds was nothing he didn't already know how to do. Especially, with Rose's track record. He quickly and efficiently dressed Rose's wounds, not stopping to stare at the beauty laid out before him, despite Rose's best moves. She would stretch and arch her back, trying to get Dimitri's gaze to shift lower, down to her breasts, trying to push him into letting her finish what he started in the bath tub.

But, it didn't happen.

Now, with Rose back in bed, and her wounds dressed, Dimitri had better control of his emotions and found a way to ease the raging desire he had inside of him. Though, it wasn't gone completely, it had eased considerably from what it had been earlier.

After Dimitri went and closed the lights, he got back into bed with Rose, with her instantly snuggling into him, wanting to be wrapped in his arms. He nuzzled his cheek on her forehead and kissed her softly. Gosh, he loved this girl so much. Rose kissed his chest in response, nuzzling her cheek on him, as well.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love _you,_" he repeated.


End file.
